Ladybug and Lady Tennin
by celesticalhuntress
Summary: Ladybug and Queen Bee were betrayed by Chat Noir in the final battle. Chat Noir took the Ladybug earrings and wish for his mother back. Marinette's parents didn't pay the price. No, it was Chloe's father that did. In this new timeline, Ladybug and Lady Tennin make it their goal to do good and found a way to wake up Andre Bourgeois. Full summary inside
1. Heroes and or Villains

**Summary: Ladybug and Queen Bee were betrayed by Chat Noir in the final battle. Chat Noir took the Ladybug earrings and wish for his mother back. Marinette's parents didn't pay the price. No, it was Chloe's father that did. In the new timeline, Ladybug and Lady Tennin make it their goal to do good and found a way to wake up Andre Bourgeois. Unfortunately, some new holders seem intent on stopping them. These new "heroes" had the nerve to calling them evil, when they are the ones causing the destruction and demanding their Miraculous. A series of one-shots.**

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug,**

**Inspired by airy fairy au on imthepunchlord on Tumblr**

Ladybug swings down followed by Lady Tennin. There was a major car accident due to a drunken driver, and everyone was rushing to fix it.

"Look it's Ladybug and Lady Tennin!" A policeman cries. Everyone in the crowd perk up. The two Ladies were considered the heroines of Paris for all they do. Lady Tennin constantly help civilans in everyday life. She sends her butterflies or Angels to give strength to the weak. Ladybug had the power to fix things and form plans. She wasn't as nice as Lady Tennin, but Lady Tennin explained that her friend recently lost someone important to her and was struggling to get through her grief. Everyone sympathized with Ladybug and tolerant her less than pleasant behavior when it occurs (which was less frequently now.)

Lady Tennin wears a purple cheongsam with wide long sleeves. The skirt was asymmetrical maxi with embroidered butterflies on the higher right side. She wears ballet flats with ribbons tied around her ankles. In her hand, she carries a wand with ribbons attached. She had purple butterfly wings which were folded since she was now on the ground.

Ladybug wears high black boots. Her outfit consist of a skintight jacket with red sleeves and solid black sections around the middle. Her leggings were red and usually she has two yo-yos around her waist. One was currently in her hand.She uses it to yank a car off another, enable the rescue workers to help the people underneath. Lady Tennin feel for strong emotions. Smiling she pinpoint a grieving mother whose child had just been loaded on a stretcher. She had been told there was a strong chance her child won't make it. Walking over, she forms an Angel in her hand.

"Hello," She said softly.

"Lady Tennin," the mother looks up and sees the glowing butterfly. A spark of hope appears in her watery eyes.

"It wasn't fair what your son is suffering through. It wasn't his fault."

"No, it wasn't."

"I can give you the power to heal him, heal them all. Do you accept?"

"Yes," the woman reaches for the butterfly as if in a trance. Until a voice cut through the air "Stop! Step away from the akuma." Everyone looks up to see a figure in black. Ladybug steps closer to her. Unknown feelings of hate, betrayal and disgust and the form being just wrong coast through their bodies. The feelings increase when someone in black and yellow appears. By the time, a figure in orange appears, the two were in battle stances. The crowd also tenses at their heroes' fear and anger.

"We got you now, Hawkmoth" Yellow said. Everyone looks around in confusion. Who was he talking about? Who on earth has a name like that? Was it a codename?

The name triggers more unconscious hatred in the two heroines.

"Hand over your miraculous" The black said.

"No way. Why should we hand over our miraculous to strangers?" Ladybug shout. The Ladybug earrings give her hope she will wake up her father and be a better person.

"You stole them," Yellow accuse.

Lady Tennin laughs "And how did you know that?"

Yellow growls "I have my sources."

"What?" Lady Tennin fired back.

Yellow couldn't answer.

"Nothing to say. If you can't provide proof, then it is safe to said you have none or the source is unreliable. Neither way the miraculous are ours because we are using them for the good of Paris." The crowd cheers.

"We'll be taking them back, you villains." Black show, pointing a staff at them.

Lady Tennin laughs "We are the villains?! Look at yourselves! You have the Cat Miraculous, which grants the power of Destruction. Orange, which I am guessing is the Fox, has the power of Illusion. Yellow is the Bee and has the ability of Subjection." Marinette had no idea how she knows this but based on the looks on these three's faces she was right. "We have the power of Creation and Transmission." She sends the Angel towards the mother's necklace.

"NO!" Yellow cries out as purple light surrounds the mother. When it stops, she was walking a white nurse outfit with angel wings.

"Hurry Mother Angel, we will hold them off." The Mother Angel nod and hurries towards her son. She pulls one of her feathers off and dropped it on him. A flash of white light and she was healed. She embraces her son, but a purple butterfly mask appears around her eyes. Not willing to let her son go, she carries him with her as she heals the others. The rescue workers speed up their processes, driven by their job of saving the victims and the raging fight.

Ladybug was fighting Black or Panther as she called herself. She was holding her own remarkable well taunting Panther into rushing in. Lady Tennin have already defeated Vulpes by using ability to sense emotions to avoid all the illusions and kicking him halfway across the street. However, while she was doing that, Stinger use Venom on Mother Angel while she was flying. He then takes the necklace from the mother, causing the transformation to break. The mother and son drop from the sky.

"AHHHH!" The mother curled around her son. Lady Tennin dived to caught them in her arms. "Thank you, Lady Tennin" She said as they were both set gently on the ground. Stinger had already broken the necklace the Angel was in. Lady Tennin snap her fingers and the Angel disappeared. Flapping her wings, she joins the battle again. Pulling her dagger from her wand, she went on the offensive.

Ladybug throw a piece of debris at Panther's glowing hand causing Cataclysm to be used. The two friends effortlessly hold on for the next few minutes. However, the other three holders ran before their transformation were used up. They couldn't chase the other three holders when they flee, because they still have to help the people who were still in the car accident. The fight had also worsened things. While they had made an effort to prevent the civilians from getting involved, the other three were just … reckless.

"Use Miraculous Ladybug" Lady Tennin said. Ladybug nod causing it, fixing everything.

"Don't worry. I swear that we'll found these three and prevent them from inflicting anymore damage" Lady Tennin vows to the news camera.

That night two girls plot and question their kwamis to figure out what they were up against. Three different teenagers were angry to see that they were being called villains. An old man was berating himself again, remembering his past mistakes and seeing the consequences of his correct one.

**Tennin are from Chinese Buddhism and are similar to Western angels. The information is from Wikipedia, wiki/Tennin.**

**Alya has the Black cat. She is so reckless and always jumping to conclusions in the show. Her name is Panther. Nino has the Fox. He likes music so the flute. He is called Vulpes. Adrien has the Bee, which he stole from Fu. He won't be getting that choice again. He is Stinger. Fu pack up and move. **

**The three believes that Nooroo's holder is evil due to Adrien's memories of his past life and that Ladybug had took the Miraculous from its rightful owner. Master Fu is on the fence since Wayzz can sense that Marinette and Chloe aren't evil, but he does want the Butterfly and Ladybug Miraculous back. **

**Miraculous Ladybug isn't as strong due to the fact Chloe is grieving. She also likes to tried to fix the mess as much as she can without magic, because she is trying to fix the habit of using magic/money to fix everything.**

**Chloe and Marinette are best friends in the original timeline because of Lila's lies. They were both abandon by the class (not the school who like Marinette and didn't believe Lila.) They transfer together to Paris Academy for Gifted Girls. Their friendship strength when Chloe become Queen Bee permanently. In this timeline, they are best friends and transfer to Paris Academy for Gifted Girls before the school year started or when Origin should have.**

**Marinette have strong charisma, which cause the initial opinion to sway towards her. This is a power of the Butterfly Miraculous. It is based on a concept from "Rise of Mariposa" from imthepunchlord and "Nymph and the corrupted Miraculous" where the Butterfly user is inspires people and easily sways their trust. Also, the Bee, Cat, and Fox have powers that are easily portrayed as evil. The holders' recklessness in using them just makes it worse. Not to mention Ladybug and Lady Tennin already established a good reputation for themselves. **


	2. Wrong

** Wrong**

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug!**

**Inspired by airy fairy au on imthepunchlord on Tumblr**

_"Thanks to Ladybug, Lady Tennin, and Beast Tamer all the escaped animals have been recaptured," _Nadia said, as she stands in front of the cages. _"Miraculous Ladybug have healed not only the damages done to the city in the battle against Panther, Vulpes, and Stinger, but also the damage done to the animals. Let's get the opinions of the eyewitness."_

_ A woman said angrily "These three Miraculous Holders are menaces! Ladybug and Lady Tennin were just helping the zookeepers when they attack!"_

_ A man said, "They cause all the escaped and already captured animals to scatter out the city, endangering everyone."_

_ "I can't believe that they call Ladybug and Lady Tennin evil, when they cause all the damage," a teenager said._

_ "One of panthers was hurt when Stinger use Venom on him. Honestly when they are captured, animal abuse should be added to the list of charges" A zookeeper said._

The TV screen turns to black as Adrien turns it off in disgust. "It wasn't my fault! I was just trying to stop Beast Tamer from attacking the panther! Who could they say I am the villain?" He throws the remote on the coffee table.

"Maybe you shouldn't have attack Ladybug and Lady Tennin when they are doing good deeds, my king" Pollen suggests.

"But that is the only time they show up," Adrien groan. Nothing was going the way he wanted to.

When he took Ladybug's earrings and wishes for his mother back, he thought his life would be perfect. He would have his family back and Ladybug would return his love. But that wasn't what happen. His mother was still alive. However, her throat was heavily scarred due to an accident. She could no longer speak. Her acting career was over. She was still as loving to him. However, it feels as through part of her had die with her voice. His father was still as cold as ever. The Gabriel Company was slowly declining since his mother could no longer model. He didn't even have Chloe's company and friendship anymore. After her father's accident, Chloe had a big fight with him and break off her friendship with him. Her new guardians won't give him her contact information or let her near him if she doesn't want to.

Due to his mother's accident, his parents were even more protective of him and he was no longer allowed to go to school. This means that he can't meet Marinette again. How was he supposed to get her to fall in love with him if he can't see her? He thought that when he met Master Fu and warned him about Hawkmoth, he would get the Cat Miraculous and become Chat Noir again. Marinette would get the Ladybug Miraculous and become Ladybug again. She would realize her feelings for him this time. But that didn't happen. HIS ring went to Panther. He was so angry. He managed to track down Master Fu and get the Bee Miraculous for himself. He wants to get one for Marinette to, but was discovered before he could. When he went back for another Miraculous, Master Fu was already gone. He still thought he had a chance with Marinette since the Ladybug earrings weren't there. However, the current Ladybug was blonde and wear a ponytail. Did she somehow steal the earrings from Marinette? He couldn't ask Marinette, because the one time he stopped at Marinette's balcony to talked to her, he had barely greeted her, before she had screamed and tried to attack him with her textbook. Her screams attracted her parents who tried to hit him with rolling pins. He had been forced to flee. However, by then Marinette had wake up everyone in the neighborhood and they also throw things at him. The next day, "Stinger tries to attack young teen girl at home" flood the media. The video of his and Marinette's confrontation was showed, and everyone was advised to not stay out until dark. He doubles his efforts to get the Ladybug earrings back, but Lady Tennin get in his way.

He growls at the very thought of her. Lady Tennin was a better enemy than Hawkmoth. She was easier to locate because she accompanies Ladybug all the time. However, she was also better at scheming and making use of her Akumas or Angels as she calls them to stop him. No matter what her original purpose for her Akumas was, they were also very good at fighting. Lady Tennin and Ladybug were good fighters too. They easily defeated against the three of them. The only thing preventing them from winning was the fact they had to stay to clean up the damages and comfort the civilians. No matter they would fall soon. After all good always triumph over evil.

**Due to Adrien's Passivity and Chat Noir not taking his duties seriously, the balance between the Black Cat and Ladybug was tilted towards Ladybug. Because of this, Tikki manages to negate the damage to Marinette and lessen the damage to Chloe. However, there must be balance so while Emilie is back, she isn't "whole." Adrien lost a lot of what matters to him so that Marinette and Chloe could gain more in this new timeline. One of the best examples is Andre isn't in a coma. He could still move, speak and recognize people. However, those times are rare and between. Most of the time he is in a deep sleep. Not quite a coma, but almost. He must live with a caretaker and need nutrients feed to him through a tube.**

**Emilie was the original face of Gabriel Fashions. When she couldn't model (the scarring was all over her lower throat and collarbone. It couldn't be covered with makeup), people weren't used to the new model and so the company declined.**


	3. How it all started - Chloe

**How it all started - Chloe**

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

**Inspired by airy-fairy on imnpunchlord tumblr**

Chloe place the bouquet of flowers in a vase by her father's bedside. Some of it were expensive imported flowers, like the pink and purple tulips from Netherlands. The rest were homegrown by Marinette, like the daisy and coneflower. She takes Andre's hand in hers.

"Hey daddy, it's almost been a year now," tears filled her eyes. It has been nearly a year since her father was in an accident saving the students of College Dupont from a deranged man with a gun on Career Day. He had wrestled the man to the ground, but not before getting shot in the side of the head. The bullet fortunately only broke the skull. However, the shockwave, so close to the brain, put her father in a deep sleep, almost deep enough to be called a coma.

"I was so worried about what was going to happen to me. I love mom, but I don't want to live with her and move to New York. I was so happy when the Dupain-Chengs offered to take me in" Chloe laugh slightly hysterically. "Funny is it? I couldn't stand Marinette because of how happy despite being so low-class. I bully her so much and yet when I was down, she was the one to help me."

Marinette had hold out a hand to her. She let Chloe cried on her. When her mother was making the arrangements for the hotel to continue running and her husband's hospital stay, Marinette's parents let her stay in their home when she don't want to be in her cold lonely room. They had helped her get through her grief.

"I still can't believe that Mrs. Cheng was able to convince mom to let me live with them." Sabine had persuaded Audrey by explaining it would be better for Chloe to stay in familiar surroundings and to see her father. Audrey would be too busy with her work to help Chloe get through her grief. Audrey agree, after seeing Marinette's work, with the stipulation that Marinette and Chloe would move to New York with her after they graduate. "Mom arranged for the entire empty building next to the bakery to become my new home. It is connected to the bakery through a door in the wall. I think that decorating it together was the first mother and daughter thing we ever done." Audrey had arranged for a staff to take care of Chloe's new home and a large sum of money to be deposited in Chloe's bank account every month for living expenses.

"Living there is different from the hotel. But it is nice. The Dupain-Chengs taught me so many things, like how bake obviously. Which is handy since I have to feed Tikki." Chloe place a hand on her yellow purse made for her by Marinette. "Did I tell you about Tikki, daddy? She is the kwami of Creation, and the one who lets me turn into Ladybug. Marinette give it to me to help me become a better person."

"_Chloe," Marinette knock on the door connecting their rooms._

"_Yes," Chloe open the door. _

_Marinette brim with happiness. "I have something for you."_

_Chloe raise an eyebrow "another handmade dress?"_

"_NO! A Miraculous!"_

_Chloe's eyes widen "No way! You mean like the one you have with Nooroo."_

"_Yes!" Marinette squeal as Chloe pulls her into her room._

"_So, show me!" Chloe said, barely able to contain her excitement._

_Marinette hold out a set of plain black earrings._

"_A bit plain, don't you think?" Chloe said, her excitement dampens at the black earrings. _

"_Have you seen my brooch?" Marinette said as she adjusts it._

"_Good point," Chloe concede, as she takes the earrings. A golden light appears, and when it dims, a small red creature with a large head and antennas appears._

"You know what she told me, daddy?" Chloe's face darkens. "The Cat Miraculous Holder is responsible for your coma. The Ladybug and Cat Miraculous combined give a person a wish.

Originally, Marinette had the Ladybug Miraculous and I had the Bee. The Cat Holder betrayed us and stole Marinette's Miraculous. He uses it to wish a person back from a coma. There must be a balance, so your life was traded. Tikki told me because of Chat Noir's (that's the Cat Miraculous Holder name) actions before the betrayal cause the balance to skew towards her, she was able to negate part of it. She can't prevent you from going into a coma, but she made the cause heroic and also made it, so the revived person still has damage, but you weren't in a complete coma." Chloe grip her father's hand tighter.

"I am going to get the Cat Miraculous and wishes you awake. But don't worry, I will be careful and move the damage to someone who deserves it. I am also going to found Chat Noir and make him pay for betraying us. And I already have a very good idea who it could be. Tikki told me that Chat Noir was someone close to me. That is why the damage afflicted on to me. She can't tell me the name, but she could give me hints." Chloe releases her father's hands as she clenches her fists. "She said I will have feelings that I can't explain, and they will guide me. You remember Adrien Agreste, my old friend?"

Chloe sneers "I had a big fight with him, a few days after your accident. He said that because of your accident his parents were no longer considering letting him go to public school. It was your fault that he loses the chance for freedom." She starts to pace around the room. "You were on the verge of death, and all he cares about was his own desires. Mom also have a big fight with Adrien's parents, so I am not allowed to see him anymore. Thank heavens." She rolls her eyes. "Marinette also lost interest in Gabriel Fashion afterwards. She told me that Gabriel's designs were starting to become inferior. I may not have the eye for fashion like her, but I agree. You know what else is funny? Marinette also have the same feelings of distaste towards Adrien despite never meeting him. She also feels that something is wrong when she sees Emilie. She is using her Angels to keep an eye on the Agreste family to see if she can find any solid proof."

Chloe look at the clock. "I have to go. I have homework to do. Paris Academy for Gifted Girls expects a lot from its students, and I like that. It's harder, but I understand it wants the best for us. I am first in the class." She places her report card on the bedside table beside the flower vase. "Watching you for all these years make me a natural at politics and business. I will make you proud, I promise." Chloe kiss her father's cheek and left.

**Pink tulips symbolize happiness and confidence. Purple tulips symbolize royalty. blog/share/tulips-meaning-and-symbolism. Daisy symbolize purity, innocence and new beginning. daisy-flower-meaning/ Coneflower means delicacy and refinement. Directory/articles-of-interest/LANGUAGE+OF+FLOWERS/Meaning+of+ **

**The bakery and Chloe's new home are connected by doors in the walls of the top two floors. They can be locked on either sides for privacy.**


	4. How it all started- Marinette

**How it all started- Marinette **

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Marinette hum as she finishes sewing another Ladybug doll. She was selling them at the store next to her parents' bakery. Chloe had turned the empty store front on the first floor of her home into a store called "Miraculous Ladies." Marinette sells all of her designs there. So far, the most popular items were Ladybug and Lady Tennin dolls. Clothes inspired by Ladybug and Lady Tennin were a close second. Chloe show her business sense and reach out with an ad in the paper and media. She offers to sell homemade items inspired by Ladybug and Lady Tennin in the store. The store would take a small fee, but the rest would go to the creator. Business was booming.

Nooroo sit in her bag eating fruit gummies to recharge. She had created a Champion "Nightingale" from Clara Nightingale to help with her video and was now watching her directed. It was such a pity she couldn't audition herself (can't risk her identity), but at least she could help. With any luck, the other three Holders won't attack. Marinette scowl. Honestly all these three "heroes" do was created chaos.

Marinette adjust the Butterfly brooch, now on a chain around her neck. She had several ways of wearing it. Usually as a brooch with additional features or as a necklace or choker. It has been more than a year, since Gina had given it to her. She was so surprised to see Nooroo for the first time and to learn about his powers. At first, she had no indication of using them. But an incident change that. When her parents' bakery was being slandered and they were losing business, she had used Nooroo to make her mother into a Champion to find the culprits and make them confessed on citywide TV. That was only the beginning. Slowly, but gradually rumors of a phantom who fights injustice spreads.

She had never intended to step out of the shadows, but when Chloe make a blunder as Ladybug on her first time, she flied to her side to help explain the situation. She created a Champion to fix what Chloe broke. From then on, she and Chloe would work together on large disasters. It was rough at first, but they smooth it out, much like their friendship.

It still amazes her that she and Chloe were now best friends. Almost a year ago, Chloe was still her bully. But everything changed after the shooting on Career Day. She had made Chloe a Champion. But for some reason, it hadn't been enough to completely healed Mayor Bourgeois. When Chloe had been staying with her after her father's operation, she accidentally caught her transforming. Chloe had sworn to keep it a secret, because of all that Lady Tennin had done to help her father. Marinette promise to help her found a way to wake her father.

When she and Chloe met Tikki, they learned the reason why she couldn't heal Mayor Bourgeois. The damage that was caused come from magic greater than the Butterfly Miraculous hold. Tikki had told them a lot of things, like how they were betrayed by a teammate, Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste who use the Cat Miraculous and Ladybug Miraculous to bring his mother back. Chloe and she were amused at how Adrien's wish backfired on him. Emilie Agreste was scarred permanently. Not even plastic surgery can remove the damage. Her voice was also gone.

Tikki originally wanted to her to be Ladybug again, but she refused. Too many bad memories or the feeling of them. Besides she likes Nooroo and being Lady Tennin. As the Butterfly Holder, she could help people more since it doesn't require her to actually be there in person. Which also work to help her career. She meets Jagged Stone that way. She had sensed his frustration at being focused to be like XY. She makes him into a Champion, Guitar Lord. Everyone in Paris was treated to a Jagged Stone concert. She uses that time to make him an album cover. Thanks to her being able to see his emotions through the link, she knows what he like. After the concert, she went to his hotel room with the album cover. She told Penny to get in "A little butterfly told me to design this for you. She was very specific at telling me what you want." Jagged Stone praise her. She had designed for him several times since.

With her work being endorsed by him, she was able to get into Paris Academy for Gifted Girls with Chloe. The school was wonderful with work-study and all sorts of programs to help them succeed. They also have a strict anti-bullying policy, which help Chloe break out of being a bully. She and Chloe made a lot of new friends. She even had her first crush, Charles Roi! According to her friends, he liked her too. But she wants to take it slow.

The video was done filming. Marinette stands and put her sewing kit and the finished doll in her bag. She tucks her necklace back into her shirt, recalling her Angel as she did soon. Chloe was meeting her soon. They were going to the flea market and if they have time a few antique stores. Maybe they will find something to help them understand the power of the Miraculous. Despite knowing it was a far-fetched hope, she was still confident. After all that was how she found the Ladybug Miraculous. With a flap of her long hair, she walk off.

**The store is manned by the staff that Audrey hired for a bonus.**

**Yes, Nooroo eats fruit gummies. He is a butterfly. Some butterflies eat fruit, but I thought that was too boring and hard to carry around, so he eats gummies.**

**Nightingale improves the actor's performances and creates special effects. **

**By now Marinette and Chloe have confirmed that Adrien is Chat Noir.**

**Marinette didn't like having to fight akumas. She did because it was necessary. Also, with Chat Noir pushy behavior, she hates it. Queen Bee made it better.**

**In this Marinette is 15. She was 14 when she became Lady Tennin.**

**Marinette had grown her hair out. She wears it straight. When she is Lady Tennin through, it is still in pigtails (through longer.) She wears different clothes everything to show her skills and in different colors to match the Butterfly Brooch.**


End file.
